Secrets of the Knight Time
by Paquerrete
Summary: TRADUCTION Sebastian est frustré lorsqu'une fille narquoise lui offre son âme gratuitement. N'en connaît-elle pas les conséquences ou est-elle réellement fatiguée de vivre? Présence de l'histoire originale ainsi que de la relation Sebastian/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello ! Je me plonge aujourd'hui dans ma toute première traduction ! *Tadadadaaaaa ! XD

J'ai trouvé cette fic en traînant sur le site, côté anglophones (parce que niveau France, ça se traîne un peu niveau nouvelles fics en ce moment je trouve LOL), et donc je me suis plongée dans celle-ci, et ayant trouvé le premier chapitre ultra entraînant, j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous ! Bon oui, l'histoire principale n'est pas centrée sur un SebaCiel comme la plupart les aiment (moi y compris 8D), c'est un SebaXOC, mais bon, moi je trouve le chapitre d'autant plus attractif que chaque fille qui le lira pourra se représenter à la place du personnage inventé par l'auteur ! *Dsl pour les quelques garçons qui lisent, s'il y en a lol ! Donc moi je dis, cette fic vaut la peine d'être traduite ! 8)

Titre : Secrets of the Knight Time

Rating : T

Histoire originale : www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7613010/1/Secrets_of_the_Knighttime(enlever les parenthèses)

Auteur : SmilingChipmunk

Diclaimer : Je ne suis que la traductrice, tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, sauf Zylphia qui appartient à l'auteur, ainsi que l'histoire.

**Secrets of the Knight Time**

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Qui cela pourrait être ? » Madam Red regardait vers la porte de laquelle on pouvait entendre quelqu'un frapper déjà un bon moment.

« Ils sont enfin là… » Lau sourit d'un air narquois. Madam Red le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » Lau se tourna vers le jeune compte qui fixait l'échiquier.

« Ouvre la porte, Sebastian. » dit Ciel au majordome soigné. Sebastian soupira doucement avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre à la porte d'entrée.

Mais Mey-Rin avait déjà atteint et ouvert la porte, regardant dehors.

« Je suis désolée d'interrompre à ce moment de la journée, mais je suis venue me renseigner sur votre démoniaque majordome. » Une voix de jeune fille s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles de Sebastian, et en un instant, il se glissa en face de Mey-Rin, empoigna la fille en plaquant une main à sa bouche, et la tira d'un coup sec dans une chambre sombre. Les murmures confus de Mey-Rin résonnèrent jusqu'à la porte close de la pièce, et Sebastian senti la fille sourire sous ses mains.

La seule chose que je senti fut le vent et des mains, avant que je réalise que je me tenais dans une pièce sombre. Quelqu'un avait ses mains contre ma bouche et se tenait derrière moi, et même si j'essayais, je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était comme s'il voulait me tuer. Instinctivement, je mordais la main gantée pour le surprendre, avant de lentement lever ma main pour enlever la sienne.

_Oh non. Je ne me suis toujours pas débarrassée de ces habitudes ?_

« Quoi, je pensais qu'au moins vos employés savaient votre vraie nature. » Je me tournai vers lui, rigolant intérieurement de l'air qu'il affichait. Il faisait vraiment sombre à l'intérieur de la chambre, mais n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'il était, sans aucun doute à la quintessence de la beauté et de la grâce « humaine ». C'était un mélange d'amusement et de mécontentement qui envahissait ses yeux étonnamment rouges. L'air qui émanait de lui signifiait clairement qu'il était prêt à me tuer à n'importe quel instant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous affaire au manoir Phantomhive ? » C'était une voix douce mais autoritaire qui coupa l'air comme une épée faite de velours. Elle avait un ton menaçant qui donnerait la chair de poule à n'importe qui, mais elle me fit seulement glousser de joie.

« Je ne veux rien du petit Phantomhive. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est vous, Mr. le Démon ». Je souri, m'attachant formellement aux présentations.

Sebastian fixait la fille se moquant de lui, de longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade derrière son dos. Il résistait à l'envie de mettre un terme à ses jours juste ici, dans cette pièce, mais son maitre aura son mot à dire à propos de ça. Il venait tout juste de nettoyer cette pièce. Il va devoir utiliser des méthodes rapides afin d'obtenir d'elle des informations. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'avancer et de choisir lequel de ses doigts il allait choisir de briser en premier afin de la faire parler, les yeux de la jeune fille s'élancèrent vers le haut et rencontrèrent les siens. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'extrême couleur noire et profonde de ses yeux, mais au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il sut que premièrement, elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire, et deuxièmement, qu'il voulait dévorer son âme. C'est comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur, la faim pouvant être satisfaite uniquement d'âmes délicieuses, et la présence de son âme attrayante ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. À ce moment, il oublia presque son propre contrat qui lui promettait déjà une âme, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix raisonne à travers le manoir.

« Sebastian ! » la voix qui l'avait commandé était plus forte et toujours plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Reste ici » Il se tourna vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, et se sentant extrêmement agacé lorsqu'elle lui sourit, léchant ses lèvres de façon provocante, comme si elle savait ses pensées.

Je gloussais alors qu'il partait de mauvaise humeur, sa queue-de-pie extravagante agitant l'air derrière lui. Ecoutant ses pas s'éloigner, j'ouvris la porte doucement, impressionnée du manque de grincements dans les gonds. _Bien, c'est ce à quoi tu devrais t'attendre venant d'un démon. Je compte sur sa faim d'âmes._

Je glissais dans le manoir calmement, évitant la salle principale où ils devaient manger.

_J'ai encore du temps avant qu'ils finissent. Ça me dirait bien de jeter un coup d'œil au style de vie de son petit comte._

Un « boom » sonore me sorti complétement de mes pensées. Je bondi vers la source du bruit, regardant attentivement à l'intérieur de la pièce, apparemment une petite cuisine. Si c'est comme ça qu'on pouvait encore l'appeler. Des marques de brulure couvraient la pièce, et tout sauf le plafond était détruit.

« Bonjour ! » chantonnais-je à l'homme qui toussait. Ses cheveux étaient, ou ont toujours été, comiquement coiffés en une coiffure afro, avec de la fumée s'élevant de son corps. Il portait un uniforme de chef, et après sa toux passée, il sorti une cigarette et commença lentement à l'allumer.

« Whoa ! Qui êtes-vous ? » Il bondit en arrière, ses cheveux blonds fumant toujours dangereusement.

« Qui suis-je ? C'est une question à laquelle il m'est difficile de répondre » J'entrai dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement les objets instables.

« Quoi ? Ah, peu importe, est-ce que Sebastian vous a embauché ? » Il agita sa main devant son visage pour chasser la fumée, et il sembla devenir narquois en me jetant un coup d'œil pour me détailler. _Ah oui ! J'ai tendance à oublier que mon « moi » actuel est plutôt attirant… mieux__ que le dernier. Et dire que certains supplieraient pour être différent. _Je souri, résistant à l'envie de ronronner.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez en dire ainsi. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour nettoyer ? J'ai du temps devant moi… »

« Bard ! Que s'est-t-il passé ? » Un jeune et énergique adolescent couru à travers la porte. Il avait un chapeau de paille pendant autour de son cou et des barrettes coiffant ses cheveux orange. La bonne qui m'a accueilli à la porte le suivait.

« Ah ! C'est vous ! » La bonne me pointa du doigt et je souri.

« J'ai cru que vous étiez un fantôme ! Après tout, j'ai ouvert la porte, et vous étiez là avec vos long cheveux noirs, pour disparaître tout-de-suite ! Vous m'avez vraiment choqué ! » dit-elle presque en jubilant, et je sautai pour m'assoir sur un comptoir brûlé.

« Sebastian l'a engagé ! Quel est votre nom ? » le chef fumant regardait ma désinvolte et sans doute inappropriée façon de m'assoir.

« N'allez-vous pas me dire les vôtres en premier ? Vous êtes tous très intéressants » Je me penchai en avant, posant mon menton sur mes mains, souriant au rougissant garçon au chapeau de paille.

« J-je m'appelle Finnian ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Finny ! Je suis le jardinier ! »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Finny » Je sautai du comptoir, faisant une révérence formelle. J'espérai que le mélange d'un comportement formel et informel ne les embrouillait pas.

« Mon nom est Mey-Rin ! Contente de vous connaître ! » Je faisais ma révérence de nouveau et elle se dépêcha d'en faire de même.

« Jugeant de ta jolie robe, dois-je supposer que tu es une femme de chambre ? » Je désignai sa robe du doigt et elle devint anormalement rouge.

« O-oui ! Um, allez-vous être une bonne également ? »

« Attendez ! Je ne me suis pas encore présenté ! Je suis Bardroy, mais tu peux m'appeler Bard ! »

« Egalement heureuse de vous rencontrer, Bard. J'aime vos lunettes ! » Je pointai à son cou où elles pendaient.

« Vraiment ? »

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'il racontait après ça, commençant à nettoyer la pièce.

« Finny, peux-tu m'aider à ramasser cette table ? Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. » Je souri, et il sauta de l'autre côté de la table, la soulevant avec enthousiasme. Un peu trop. Mon coin de la table me vola des mains pour se soulever dans l'air, s'approchant dangereusement de l'éclairage. La table s'écrasant contre le mur, je ne bronchai pas durant un moment avant d'applaudir des mains.

« Ta force est impressionnante ! C'était trop cool… même si la table est complétement inutilisable désormais »

« Ah ! Finny ! Sois plus prudent ! Et si tu blessais… attendez, on ne sait toujours pas votre prénom… » Bard se tourna vers moi.

« Le prénom est une source d'attache… rien que le fait de savoir le prénom de quelqu'un forme un lien entre deux personnes, et c'est grâce à ce lien que l'affection grandit. Je m'appelle Zylphia. Zylphia Knight. J'espère rapidement faire votre connaissance » _Une très courte connaissance._

« Wow… ton nom est si beau ! Il sonne comme un nom de comtesse ! »

« Ce n'est rien de cela. Vos prénoms sont d'autant plus beaux que le mien. » Même après tant d'années, le charisme était encré jusqu'à mon âme, et je pouvais le voir prendre effet sur ces travailleurs. C'était plaisant d'être avec eux, l'atmosphère était amusante et inhabituelle.

« Zyl… zel… zelf… Zylph… » Finny luttait pour prononcer le nom, et je ris.

« Je n'ai pas de surnom, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas manière plus simple de m'appeler »

« Alors, si tu vas travailler ici à partir de maintenant, ça sera difficile de t'appeler ! On va te trouver un surnom ! » Et ils commencèrent à réfléchir intensément, et je ris de leurs expressions si sérieuses.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de… »

« Je l'ai ! Phia ! À la place des trois premières lettres, on peut juste dire les dernières plus simplement ! » cria Bard triomphant.

« Bard… pourquoi es-tu assis là, donnant un surnom à une intrus ? »

Sebastian marcha dans la pièce, soupirant en en constatant l'état. La faim le prit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la fille sourire au personnel. Son estomac se tordait, et adorant satisfaire cette envie grâce aux âmes, il se rendit compte dans sa désespérante famine qu'il pourrait dévorer n'importe qui se présentant devant lui. Mais il stoppa rapidement ces pensées, sachant qu'il est toujours meilleurs d'attendre afin d'obtenir une âme de valeur. Et ce qui se tenait devant lui fut l'une des âmes les plus tentantes qu'il ait jamais eu à contracter, suffisamment pour le faire craquer.

« Intrus ? » Les trois sautèrent loin de « Phia », se sentant incroyablement trahis par une personne qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer.

« Oh mon Dieu. Intrus ? C'est une bien sévère façon de qualifier son bienfaiteur, ou plutôt… ta prochaine victime. » Elle sourit d'un air narquois, l'observant. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, il l'a saisi, courant jusqu'à une autre pièce. Dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait entendre les frénétiques hypothèses sur lesquels Mey-Rin et Bard étaient entrain de débattre, plutôt obscènes comparé à ceux de Finny.

« Vos singeries commencent à me fatiguer. Si vous ne me dîtes pas pourquoi êtes-vous ici, je serai forcé de prendre des mesures draconiens. » Ses pupilles se rétrécissant, il observa la fille. Une faible lueur de bougie éclairait la chambre, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour lui. Elle possédait une figure svelte, sans donner l'air d'être faible. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient à sa taille, qu'elle laissait lâchés, bizarrement pour une jeune femme qui se devait d'attacher ses cheveux pour être à la dernière mode, spécialement pour une qui donnait l'air d'avoir des moyens convenables. Sa robe était simple mais finement modelée et gracieuse. D'une couleur violette sombre qui s'étendait jusqu'en bas, il y avait des roses noires ornant la ligne du cou et de la taille. Son visage était comme il devait l'être, jeune, vif, magnifique, mais ses yeux gardaient une profondeur qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez un humain. La sombre couleur noire était un vide d'âge et de vigilance. Ses seuls yeux pouvaient lui dire qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de normal.

« Des mesures draconiens ? Cela serait charmant. J'ai faits tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour vous entendre dire ça. » Elle rit doucement, penchant sa tête.

_Je pense que j'agis de façon un peu trop énigmatique. Mais c'est si divertissant. Avec autant de temps, je peux seulement compter sur des petites choses pour me rendre heureuse._

« Je devrais peut-être m'expliquer. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais je sais que tu es un démon. Corrige-moi si j'ai tords, mais l'unique but d'un démon était de dévorer des âmes, non ? Sentiments, émotions, plaisirs et joies de la vie, rien de cela importe. Tout cela est secondaire à une délicieuse âme. C'est presque malheureux, mais je vois que tu as un contrat avec ce jeune comte. Pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune… son âme est-elle extraordinairement savoureuse ? Les épreuves qu'il doit te confier doivent te paraître éphémères comparé au déjeuner que tu recevras à la fin du contrat, pour que tu lui obéisses avec tant d'impatience et d'obéissance. Cela sonne si simple… » Je tirai sur une fausse rose de ma robe, ôtant chaque pétale un à un. Je devrais remercier les couturiers pour les avoirs faits si réels. En tirant sur un pétale, je l'approchais de la flamme d'une bougie, la regardant brûler. Je lui lançais un regard douloureux, brûlant le bouton et sentant la flamme roussir mes doigts.

« Dis-moi, Mr. le Démon, la douleur intensifie-t-elle le goût ? » J'enlevai ma main du feu, regardant son expression devenir… et bien, démoniaque. Il resta silencieux, et j'haussais les épaules.

« Alors, si c'est le cas, n'as-tu pas envie d'un petit plaisir ? Aujourd'hui, je suis venue à toi, Mr. Démon, pour t'offrir mon âme. » Je souris alors que j'apercevais une lueur animale dans ses yeux.

« Savez-vous ce que vous êtes entrain de dire ? » Sa voix semblait affamée et à peine contenue.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux te la donner maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez sure que je veux vivre plus longtemps, mais je me suis assez amusée aujourd'hui, et je pense que je veux vivre de nouveau désormais. Jusqu'à ce que je m'ennuie de ma vie, tu devras attendre. Mais tu l'auras gratuitement, ainsi les mendiants ne peuvent être choisisseurs. Je ne t'impose même pas de contrat. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais voir si je peux trouver un travail ici. De cette façon, je pourrais te donner mon âme à n'importe quel moment. Dois-je faire une demande personnelle au petit comte ? » J'atteignais la poignée de la porte lorsqu'une main gantée attrapa mon poignet et me poussa en arrière, le clouant au mur. Le démon en fit de même avec mon autre main, et je me retrouvai inconfortablement coincée contre le mur.

« Malheureusement, puisque vous m'offrez si gentiment un tel casse-croute, ou festin devrais-je dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir. C'était imprudent de penser que je ne vous dévorerais pas, simplement parce que vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé plus tôt. Je n'ai pas de contrat, pas d'obligations envers vous. Peut-être que ma première impression de votre intelligence était plus grande qu'elle ne l'est réellement. » murmura-t-il, et je vis ses dents tranchantes étinceler dans la lumière tamisée des bougies. Sa poigne se resserra sur mes mains, et sa mâchoire s'approcha dangereusement de mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillant mon nez. Je gloussai légèrement, le faisant hésiter.

« Penses-tu réellement que d'autres démons n'ont pas déjà essayés ? Je sais parfaitement à quel point mon âme est délectable pour les démons. Presque irrésistible si la quantité de démons qui ont essayés de m'attaquer ne compte pas. »

« Parfois, lorsque l'on est trop impatient de commencer un festin, on oublie que le repas peut être empoisonné. Je peux te le dire maintenant, si tu essaie de me dévorer, tu n'en obtiendras rien. À moins que je te donne ma permission, j'ai bien peur que mon âme ne te sera fatale. » Je pouvais sentir ses longs cils cligner contre ma peau. Cela faisait un moment que sa respiration était devenue plus régulière. »

« Je pourrais être tenté de croire en votre bluff, mais les battements de votre cœur semblent trahirent votre histoire. Je n'ai encore jamais croisé d'âme qui serait empoisonné si on la dévorait de force. En réalité, de ma connaissance, je ne pense pas que cela existe. » Je m'attendais à ce qu'il bouge, mais il resta troublant près de mon cou, les bras toujours accrochés autour de moi dans une vicieuse prise. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait envoyait des souffles chauds sur ma nuque, et je frissonnai inconfortablement, surprise de me sentir troublée. La chair de poule m'envahit les bras et la base de mon cou.

« Bon, si tu ne me laisse pas partir, je ne serai même pas en mesure de demander un travail au comte, et je ne pourrai te dire immédiatement quand je veux que tu prenne mon âme. » Sa poigne sur moi se desserra, et je commençai à lutter pour me libérer de ses mains. Mais avant que je puisse m'échapper complétement, il se pencha plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent mon cou en un intime baiser. Il se recula calmement alors que je sortais le canif que j'avais à ma manche, entaillant son visage là où il était. Je souris gentiment, rangeant le couteau tranchant dans l'emplacement que j'avais fabriqué.

« Eh bien, eh bien, est-ce donc ce que toute jeune fille fait lorsqu'elle est approchée d'un prétendant ? Sans compter la quantité de meurtres ayant lieu en ce moment. » Il rajusta son revers de manche de façon séduisante, m'envoyant un regard par-dessous ses cils.

« Malheureusement, tes techniques pour me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, le ténébreux, mystérieux, beau, mauvais majordome et donnes-moi ton âme le plus vite possible, ne marcherons ni sur moi, ni sur aucune autre 'jeune fille'. Bien que tu sois infiniment charmant et beau, j'ai vu tous les pièges dont un homme peut abuser, et je pourrai résister à ton charme démoniaque. » Je lui souris tout aussi mystérieusement en retour, faisant courir une main à travers mes cheveux à présent emmêlés.

« S'il en est ainsi… » Il sourit d'un air narquois, m'ouvrant la porte. Sortant, je le sentis me dévorer du regard dans mon dos.

« Vous pouvez avoir vu tous les pièges dont un homme peut abuser, mais je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un diable de majordome. » Je sentis son sourire derrière moi, et je me demandai combien de temps il prendra avant de me demander ce que j'étais.

« Vos jeux de mots ne m'impressionnent pas, Mr. Démon, non, peut-être devrais-je commencer à t'appeler par ton nom ? Après tout, nous allons travailler ensemble. » Je me tournai vers lui.

« Je suis Sebastian Michaelis. » Il plaça formellement une main à son cœur, prenant un air sincère. Je fis oui de la tête, lui tournant le dos.

« Et vous êtes… »

« Tu n'as pas entendu mon nom ? Je pensais que tu aurais retenu le surnom… »

« Oui, mais c'est un surnom. Je n'ai pas entendu votre nom en entier. » J'hésitai un moment, pour finalement me retourner de nouveau vers lui. _Le prénom est une source d'attache… rien que le fait de savoir le prénom de quelqu'un forme un lien entre deux personnes, et c'est grâce à c__e lien que l'affection grandit._

« Zylphia Knight. Mais tu peux m'appeler Phia. »

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre à plu à certains quand même, laissez-moi une petite review pour que je sache si ça plaît, et si je continu la traduction. Il faut savoir que si je continu la traduction, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier plus fréquemment que une fois par semaine, rien que ce chapitre m'a pris toute la journée pour le traduire, j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais *dead X_x

Voilà, dites-moi votre avis, Bisou bisou =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

« Alors vous n'étiez pas une intrus ! Vous m'avez vraiment inquiété durant un moment. Alors, quel sera votre poste ici ? » me demanda Bard alors que je l'aidais à nettoyer ses autres bévues.

« Tout était déjà pris... alors j'ai juste un simple rôle de n'importe quelle femme. J'ai beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup de compétences différentes... Mais j'ai bien peur que Sebastian ne devienne jaloux si je deviens meilleure que lui dans son travail. » Je me souris à moi-même, balayant des morceaux brûlés dans une pelle.

« Impossible ! Vous n'avez pas encore vu Sebastian à l'œuvre... Il fait tout, répare tout, et il est doué dans n'importe quel domaine ! C'est comme s'il forçait le temps à suivre son rythme... Il apparaît de nul part... C'en est presque... »

« Monstrueux ? » gloussais-je.

« N-non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Calme-toi, je rigole. Il est juste un majordome très talentueux... ou comme il devrait dire... un diable de majordome ? Il a l'air de le dire souvent... Est-ce son slogan ? » Je tirai un briquet de ma manche pour allumer sa cigarette. Il fut surpris avant d'acquiescer en me remerciant.

« On peut dire ça comme ça... » Bard lissa sa chevelure et je tirai un peigne de ma manche pour l'aider, soufflant pour en enlever quelques cendres.

« Wow, combien de choses peut-tu garder la dedans? » Il toussa pour cacher son embarras.

« Qui sait... Au bout d'un moment, on réalise que chaque chose peut avoir son utilité dans n'importe quelle situation... Après tout, des enfants peuvent être si sales par moments... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ah, rien. Je me parlais à moi-même. Tu peux garder le peigne, j'en ai d'autres. » Je le saluais de la main, tournant les talons sur une pièce désormais impeccable.

_**PoV – Global**_

Mey-Rin tourna pour voir Phia se promener à loisir en bas des escaliers, courant près de la rampe. Elle fredonnait doucement, attirant l'attention de la bonne.

« Ah, bonjour ! J'étais juste entrain de nettoyer l'escalier... et m'habituais à la grandeur de ce manoir ! C'est très vide... » Phia tournoya sur les marches, finissant en bas. Mey-Rin savait que si elle tentait quelque chose de ce genre, cela finira inévitablement en pleurs.

« C'est parce que le jeune maître et Sebastian sont souvent absents pour affaires, on prend soin de la maison en attendant ! » Mey-Rin devint rouge, pensant au majordome vêtu de noir.

« Est-ce le cas... J'ai entendu toute sorte de rumeur à propos de cette famille. Le Chien de Garde de la Reine... un jeune garçon comme lui faisant le sale boulot...ont-ils quelque chose avoir avec les récents meurtres ? » enquêta Phia, levant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas... Sebastian ne nous dis rien à propos de leur travail... » Mey-Rin réajusta ses lunettes, pensive.

« Je vois... Je pense que je vais aller aider dehors aux jardins, merci Mey-Rin. » lui adressant un sourire sincère, Phia enjamba l'embrasure de la porte pour sortir dehors. _Wow... Phia est si gentille..._

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

« Finny ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » appelai-je à travers le jardin, notant les quelques signes de destructions prudemment cachés.

« Ah ! Ici ! » Finny déracina un arbre de son signe de main pour me saluer, et je soupirai, arrivant près de lui.

« Tu devrais être plus prudent dans le jardin ! Certaines choses ont besoin de force, d'autres une douce nutrition. Regarde, les arbres sont des choses vivantes aussi, et ils ne tiendront pas le coup si on les déracine sans cesse. » Je baissai son bras, remettant les racines dans le sol le mieux que je pouvais.

« Oh non ! Vos vêtements vont se salir ! » Finny semblait paniqué, et j'époussetai la saleté de ma robe.

« C'est juste un peu de terre, rien que le nettoyage ne pourra arranger ! Ah ! Voilà ! Chaque femme est un peu bouchée, alors je pense que j'appellerai mon rôle de gouvernante ! Après tout, il semble que le rôle de majordome est déjà très bien réalisé. » Finny sembla très confus, et je retirai un gant pour enlever une feuille de ses cheveux, souriant de son embarras.

« Le jardin a l'air en bon état pour l'instant, n'oublie pas, les fleurs sont résistantes, mais face à de la force physique, j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient impuissantes. » Je touchai une rose, grimaçant lorsque l'épine me perça le doigt.

« Je sors ! Je reviendrais bientôt... » dis-je, marmonnant avec mon doigt dans la bouche. Le goût métallique du sang, ce goût que je connaissais mieux que quiconque.

« Mais il fera bientôt nuit ! » protesta Finny, mais déjà je lui faisais un signe de la main, lui renvoyant un petit sourire carnassier.

M'en allant furtivement dans la nuit, je sautai sur une basse branche d'un arbre, m'appuyant contre pour m'y accrocher. J'étirais mon dos, miaulant accidentellement. A_h __la la, on dirait bien que je suis trop attachée à ma vie antérieure. Même en pensant qu'elle était simple et que j'y comprenais à peine quelque chose, être un chat fut une superbe vie. J'espère que la prochaine fois- oh c'est vrai ! Maintenant que j'ai Seb__astian, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois... quelle pensée réjouissante !_

Je me redressais, étirant mes bras.

« Maintenant, voyons voir à quoi le petit comte est occupé ce soir. »

***oOo***

_Sa vie n'est donc jamais ennuyante ? J'aimerai que toutes mes vies soient aussi intéressantes._

Je fixais la scène sanglante en-dessous de moi, rouge et noir, les couleurs prédominantes dans la nuit noire. Les sons de vrombissement attirèrent mon attention, et je fixais un homme aux longs cheveux rouges manier une tronçonneuse, dansant à même le sol. Sebastian apparu pour le combattre, et je chutai du toit duquel j'observais tout vers le sol carreleur où l'homme fou à la tronçonneuse, non, il n'était clairement pas humain, sauta également. Me tordant en plein air, j'atterrissais tant bien que mal sur mes quatre membres, dans une flaque de sang encore chaud.

« Hah ! » Je senti le sol dur heurter mes mains, tordant mes épaules et genoux. Le petit comte me regarda surpris, et je souris d'un air penaud.

« Bonsoir, jeune maître. » Je me relevai encore secouée, sentant le sang s'infiltrer à travers mes vêtements jusqu'à ma peau.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Il s'agenouilla d'un corps peu vêtu de rouge, une femme aux courts cheveux rouges flamboyants. Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante sur sa poitrine, clairement entaillée par une tronçonneuse.

« Je faisais une petite course. Je suis désolée de déranger. » Ma vision commença à se brouiller alors que la puanteur du sang me montait au nez. Images vives, souvenirs refaisaient surface rapidement.

« Devons-nous l'amener au docteur ? » Je délirai un peu, sachant qu'elle était déjà morte. Je m'agenouillai derrière son corps, enlevant ma veste pour en tamponner le sang, alors que le comte frappait ma main loin du corps.

« Ne la touche pas ! » Ses yeux ne contenaient aucune larme, mais ils trahissaient une immense tristesse et une forte envie de vengeance. J'imaginais que mes yeux reflétaient les mêmes émotions, mais sans la vengeance, uniquement de la lassitude. La vengeance ne se termine jamais comme on le veut. On attend encore et encore la douce sensation de vengeance et de satisfaction, mais au final on n'obtient que mensonges, et le sang tachant nos mains à jamais.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait convenable qu'un enfant soit entouré de sang. »

_**PoV – Global**_

« J'ai arrêté d'être un enfant depuis déjà deux ans. Même avant, j'ai toujours été entouré de sang… C'est le prix de la vengeance, et du titre des Phantomhive. » Ciel tenait le corps de Madam Red, scellant ses dents pour arrêter d'en dire plus à une servante familière et récemment engagée. Son nom était… Z.. quelque chose… quelque chose de difficile à prononcer.

Il se souvint se demander pourquoi était-elle venue demander un emploi, alors qu'elle venait d'une famille riche. Il ordonna ainsi à Sebastian d'enquêter sur elle. L'unique fille de la famille Knight, ils espéraient la marier à quelqu'un de haut gradé, ayant beaucoup de prétendants charmés de ses nombreux talents. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle grandissait, sa famille commença à avoir des doutes sur son psychisme, étant donné son grand penchant pour l'attitude féline et ses affirmations de vies passés. Ils l'envoyèrent dans un hôpital psychiatrique, 'le meilleurs qu'ils aient pu trouver, ainsi leur fille pourra guérir rapidement', mais elle s'échappa peu de temps après son entrée, ne laissant plus aucune nouvelle… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre au manoir Phantomhive.

Sebastian s'inquiétait du fait que sa santé mentale n'entrave la santé de Ciel, mais il était neutre face au fait qu'elle devienne employée de la famille Phantomhive. Ciel remarqua la moquerie dans sa voix et l'exaspération dans celle de Sebastian. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un énerver son majordome stoïque aussi rapidement, et il l'engagea immédiatement… mais maintenant, il se révéla qu'elle soit plus utile que ça. Le fait qu'elle sache que Sebastian était un démon intrigua beaucoup le petit comte. _Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite explication._ Il enleva sa veste pour couvrir le corps de Madam Red, la couleur étincelant toujours au clair de lune.

« Ne me pose pas de questions. » ordonna-t-il, et elle inclina sa tête positivement, le bout de ses cheveux baignant dans la flaque sanglante. Elle avait l'air d'être à moitié au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et, retenant d'hystériques émotions, elle contourna le corps, plaçant un bras autour du petit comte. Il était sur le point de la repousser quand il senti sa prise se resserrer.

« En tant que votre gouvernante, je ne peux vous laisser attraper froid. » Il protesta encore un peu pour la forme, avant d'abandonner.

« Tu es consciente que je peux te renvoyer… » Ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Oui, mais avant que vous le fassiez, j'ai un travail à réaliser. »

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

_Il est si frêle… Mes enfants étaient-ils si petits à cet âge ? Mais je suppose que cela ne prouve rien… ils sont tous morts désormais._

Un fort cliquetis retentit au-dessus de moi et je levai les yeux pour voir un individu blessé piquer vers le bas, droit sur nous. Je me jetais en avant, couvrant le corps du petit comte avec le mien, me préparant à bouger ou riposter. Avant que je puisse décider, une ombre noire s'élança vers le bas, envoyant le corps au loin d'un coup de pied bien ajusté.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai mal évalué la distance » Sebastian ne portait plus sa veste chic, et était couvert de sang et de blessures presque fatales.

« Eh bien, on dirait que même les démons font des erreurs et peuvent être blessés. Cela semble douloureux, Sebastian. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Je souri avec coquetterie, relâchant ma prise sur le petit comte en voyant son regard furieux.

_**PoV – Sebastian**_

_Tu peux me donner ton âme._

« Non, je vais parfaitement bien. »

« C'est vrai, Sebastian. Tu es dans un sale état. »

« J'ai un peu de résistance… alors… » Le corps au sol remua, encore un peu étourdi par les coups.

« Voilà le Faucheur. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez mourir de simples coups. » Sebastian reprit la tronçonneuse, déplorant un peu l'état de sa veste. Si son maître lui ordonna de tuer Grell, cela aurait pu être une invitation pour se débarrasser de la frustration accumulée depuis que Miss. Knight était arrivée. Deux de ses âmes les plus convoitées, dans le même endroit, toutes les deux lui étant destinées, était-ce une torture ou simplement de la chance ?

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

_Fau…cheur… ? Le petit comte connait les Faucheurs aussi ? _Je lâchais un petit rire, n'y croyant pas.

« Tu es un Faucheur… n'est-ce pas ? » Je me levai, enlevant ma veste et, couvrant la tête du petit comte avec, je me mis à marcher, chancelant dangereusement. Il était allongé sur le sol, et Sebastian me regarda curieusement.

« Oh ? Alors, Miss. Knight connait les Faucheurs également ? Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de sous estimable, n'est-ce pas ? » Il marcha vers moi, portant la tronçonneuse difficilement maniable.

« Appelles-moi Phia, Sebastian. Non, Sebby était-ce ? » Je continuai avant qu'il puisse en placer une.

« Si je connais les Faucheurs ? Tu devrais les remercier, Sebastian… ils sont la raison pour laquelle je te cède mon âme. » Je m'agenouillai derrière le Faucheur murmurant, faisant courir ma main gentiment dans ses cheveux rouges.

« Mr. le Faucheur… sans vos lunettes, vous ne pouvez pas voir grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous brisez vos lunettes, ou les perdez, il devient facile de faire des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? C'est facile de tuer des personnes accidentellement, et de dégrader leur lanterne cinématique ? Je… hais les Faucheurs. » Je saisissais le bout de ses cheveux, tirant d'un coup sec sa tête du sol.

« Est-ce amusant ? Regarder le sang d'innocents se répandre dans les rues ? » Je le menaçai, les pointes ensanglantées de mes cheveux traçant des trainées rouges sur le sol.

« Là, là… Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper. » Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Sebastian… est-tu entrain de m'accorder une faveur en te comportant en prince charmant ? » Je laissai tomber la tête du Faucheur soudainement, l'entendant heurter le sol, un petit sarcasme s'infiltrant dans ma voix. Sebastian se déplaça après moi, écrasant le visage du Faucheur. Je sautai en arrière, contente de laisser Sebastian s'occuper de cette situation inconfortable.

« C'est presque désagréable de se faire marcher dessus, mais écraser quelqu'un, c'est autre chose. » Il écrasa son pied sur le visage du Faucheur en jubilant.

« Jeune maître, même si cette chose hideuse est un Faucheur, un Dieu de la Mort, êtes- prêt à assumer les conséquences de sa mort ? » Sebastian lança un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le garçon agenouillé, et je les observai curieusement.

« Es-tu entrain d'essayer de me faire répéter mon ordre ? »

« Bien. » Le Faucheur rampa pitoyablement, et je plaçai une main au centre de ma poitrine, sentant la cicatrice coupante qui me suivait partout.

« Ah, vous avez une voix assez attirante lorsque vous criez. » Sebastian dégaina la tronçonneuse gracieusement, le bruit filtrant à travers les rues.

« Laissez-moi vous satisfaire… Je vais vous faire partir grâce à votre jouet bien-aimé ! » Je le vis élever la tronçonneuse. _Ils deviennent de plus en plus créatifs avec leur faux…_

« Pitie, arrêtez ! » Je posai un doigt sur mon menton, soupirant en entendant les mots du Faucheur.

« Pas envie. » dit Sebastian à la manière d'un enfant, souriant angéliquement. L'étincelle et le rugissement de la tronçonneuse me parurent poétiques, mais malheureusement le mouvement de Sebastian n'atteignit jamais le Faucheur tordu. Je lançai un regard en haut curieusement pour voir qui interrompit, de longs ciseaux se rétractant en haut, vers un homme bien habillé.

« Mon nom est William T. Spears » _Bla bla bla. Les Faucheurs savent bien comment perdre leur temps. _Je fermai les yeux, n'étant plus intéressée par la querelle entre les deux. À la place, je regardai le petit comte, pensant à son sombre passé. Alors qu'il était arraché de force à sa paisible vie, on m'introduisait aux nouvelles méthodes de psychothérapie. Si j'avais su qu'ils avaient tout inventé, je n'aurais pas été si insouciante avec mes mots. _Peut-êtr__e n'aurai-je jamais dû ouvrir la bouche._

« Phia. Vas-tu rester plantée là pour toujours ? » Une sombre voix moqueuse fit irruption dans mes pensées.

« Et ne plus jamais voir ton visage ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien m'arracher le cœur. Mais bien sûr, tu ne le feras pas, où serai la romance la dedans ? » Je lui souris, claquant des dents avec moquerie.

_**PoV – Global**_

« Sebastian. Cette fille t'a vraiment offert son âme ? » Ciel s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant Sebastian.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà dévorée ? »

« J'en suis incapable sans sa permission. Je suis également préoccupé… » Sebastian le regarda méprisable, puis se leva pour l'allonger dans le lit.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était… non rien. »

Sebastian acquiesça de la tête, puis se tourna pour partir.

« Sebastian. Si elle se décide à te donner son âme, tu devras me le dire avant. C'est un ordre. »

« Yes, my Lord. » La lumière s'échappa de la pièce tandis que Sebastian soufflait les bougies, et Ciel s'allongeait sur le côté, espérant que cette nuit les cauchemars ne viendront pas le hanter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**PoV –Sebastian**_

_Il pourrait m'interdire son âme. Quelle triste perspective…_

Sebastian se déplaça sans bruit au vestibule, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose se déplacer dehors. Sa première pensée fut que ce soit un intrus, mais en regardant de plus près, il réalisa que c'était la dite âme en question, Miss. Knight elle-même.

« Miss. Knight, vous pourriez attraper froid par ce temps, vêtu de la sorte. » Sebastian se débarrassa de sa nouvelle veste fraichement acquise, et l'en entoura les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme.

« Je suis surprise, Sebby. Je ne pensais pas que les démons pouvaient émettre une telle chaleur corporelle, ta veste est assez confortable. »

« Je pourrais l'apprécier si vous vous absteniez de m'appeler de la sorte. Cela ramène d'affreux souvenirs d'un certain Faucheur en mémoire. »

« Alors appelle-moi Phia, s'il-te-plait. Pourquoi doit-on se comporter comme des étrangers alors que tu vas bientôt dévorer mon âme ? »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, mais les démons ne dorment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ou ne le font-ils uniquement pour se gâter ? Je préfère ne pas dormir. Il me reste encore quelques vieilles habitudes nocturnes. » Ses yeux se plissèrent joyeusement, étincelant au clair de lune.

« Habitudes nocturnes… ? » Sebastian pensa aux informations qu'il avait trouvées sur elle.

« Dis-moi, tu aimes les chats, non ? Tu les adores plutôt, je t'ai vu jouer avec un chaton plus tôt dans la journée aujourd'hui. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme toi ai un point faible pour les chats ? Je pensais que, pour m'amuser, je pourrais te faire tomber amoureux de moi, Sebastian. » Elle enleva sa veste, souriant… félinement. Sebastian leva un sourcil surpris, confus par ses jeux.

« Je croyais que vous étiez résistante à mes charmes ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« C'est juste un jeu Sebastian. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus amusant que d'essayer de te faire tomber amoureux, toi, un démon qui vit uniquement pour les âmes, et qui n'a que faire de l'amour ? Ça serait un challenge que j'accepterai avec joie ! Je pense aussi que j'ai un avantage. » Sebastian était sur le point de demander de quoi voulait-elle parler, quand elle se tourna vers lui, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Miaou. » Elle arrondit sa main en une petite patte, la balançant un peu. Alors qu'il était enchanté de son extrême ressemblance aux sublimes choses qu'étaient les chats, il remarqua le léger tremblement de ses épaules. Attrapant ses mains, il retourna ses paumes vers lui, remarquant les écorchures et la raideur de ses bras.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez blessée. » Sebastian la fixa, agacé de son indifférence envers sa propre sécurité. _Elle ne peut mourir avant le moment venu._

« Eh bien, c'était ça ou me fracasser le crâne au sol. Mes réflexes félins me seront toujours utiles. » Elle marcha devant, mais son corps était apparemment à ses limites, et elle trébucha. En un mouvement, Sebastian la souleva de ses pieds, la portant avec attention.

« Comment oses-tu, Sebastian, toucher les jambes d'une jeune fille de 18ans sans permission ? Ce jeu pourrait vraiment devenir intéressant… » Elle sourit d'un air narquois.

« Un _**corps**_ de 18ans, peut-être. » Sebastian lui retourna son sourire moqueur.

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

Mes genoux s'effondrèrent sous mon poids, j'avais oublié ma mauvaise chute. Mais avant que je le remarque, d'une manière ou d'une autre je n'étais pas au sol, mais reposant confortablement au creux des bras de Sebastian. _Alors il a déjà remarqué ? Comme attendu d'un diable de majordome._

« Cela serait avantageux pour nous deux que vous preniez soin de vos blessures. » Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au hall, comme si je ne pesai pas un gramme.

« Essayes-tu toujours de gagner mon affection avec ton charme de gentleman, tes douces paroles et ton apparence diaboliquement parfaite ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marchera pas ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis concernant mon âme. Mais en y pensant, tant que tu essaies, cela ajoute du piment à ma vie. Rien que le fais d'imaginer un démon débordant d'amour me donne envie de sauter de joie… ah… comme c'est amusant ! » Je soupirais, penchant ma tête contre son torse.

« Mais, Sebassy, ce surnom te va ? Peu importe, il faut que tu le veuille également ! C'est une compétition. Si tu arrives à me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, je t'offrirai mon âme, parce que je t'aimerai, n'est-ce pas ? Si je gagne… Ah, ça ne se termine pas bien pour moi dans les deux cas, mais si je gagne, ma victoire ultime sera… » J'inclinais ma tête vers lui, étendant un bras fainéant à travers ses cheveux encadrant ses joues. Il me fixa, neutre, plissant les yeux.

« Tu ne seras plus disposé à dévorer mon âme. » Je ris, savourant son expression surprise et son incrédulité à la perspective qu'il puisse être amoureux. _Cette proposition doit lui paraître complétement ridicule… qui a déjà entendu parler d'un démon incapable de dévorer une âme gratuite ?_

_**PoV – Global**_

« Êtes-vous sûre que je ne suis pas avantagé dans ce marché ? » demanda Sebastian, l'asseyant sur le lit. Elle s'étira suggestivement, laissant échapper un long ronronnement, observant ses réactions. Le ronronnement sembla lui provoquer un frisson dans le dos, et sa tête se rempli d'irrésistibles images de chats. Avant, ce qu'il s'imaginait n'avait pas de côté humain, mais désormais, ces illusions avaient quelque chose de Miss. Knight.

« Être une vieille âme a ses avantages, n'es-tu pas d'accord, Sebassy ? » Elle se leva persistante, reposant sa tête contre la fenêtre. _Une vieille âme : quelqu'un qui se réincarne après chaque mort, vivant vie après vie._

« Je ne pourrais le savoir. Vous êtes la première que je rencontre, mais à ma connaissance, les vieilles âmes ne se souviennent pas de leurs vies passées. La plupart sauf vous, qui semblez conserver vos précédentes habitudes. » Il ne pouvait empêcher les pensées d'une créature majestueuse affluer dans son esprit.

« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la clé qui rassemble tout ceci ? C'est décevant, Sebassy… eh bien, je vais devoir te le dire alors ! Je préfère ça que dormir… les souvenirs aiment se faufiler en moi quand je dors. » Elle tapota le lit couvert gaiement, lui indiquant de s'assoir. Son sourire s'élargit, et il s'avança.

« Êtes-vous sûre que vous voulez que je vous rejoigne ? Je crains que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de me persuader de partir. » Elle rit en entendant ses mots, l'incitant à venir tout de même.

« 'Viens, nuit solennelle, matrone au sobre vêtement noir', la patience est nécessaire en amour, Sebassy ! Si c'est une compétition, on doit au moins respecter les règles. » Elle étira une jambe, cognant son oreiller pour révéler un brillant mais tranchant poignard. Sebastian ricana sous la menace, s'installant sur le lit douillet.

« Roméo et Juliette ? Comme c'est charmant, je suis surpris que vous puissiez vous souvenir d'eux aussi bien. »

« C'était seulement il y a quelques 300ans… Je me souviens encore comme tout le monde était excité. » Elle roula sur le lit nerveusement, créant des bruits incompréhensibles.

« Tu as toujours l'air si mécanique, même assis… détends-toi un peu. La nuit n'est-elle pas le moment idéal pour laisser sortir ton côté téméraire ? » Elle roula finalement sur son estomac, l'observant, elle se lécha les crocs, non, canines.

« Il serait dangereux pour moi de devenir audacieux lorsque vous êtes précisément armée pour cette raison. » Il regarda vers son poignard, et elle le balança à terre.

« C'est mieux ? La nuit est parfaite pour révéler des secrets qui bruleraient au jour. »

« Comme tu le sais déjà, mon chic petit démon, je suis une âme âgée. Tu as également raison lorsque tu dis que les vieilles âmes ne peuvent se souvenir de leurs vies passées. Je suis une anomalie, le résultat d'un Faucheur maladroit. Souvenirs, toute la vie de la victime est retranscrite au Faucheur, pour qu'il juge pourquoi l'humain devra mourir. Les Faucheurs sont vraiment désespérés sans leurs lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent glisser, ou même couper quelqu'un accidentellement, quelqu'un qui n'est pas supposé mourir. De cette erreur négligente, tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes vies passées furent attachées à ma cinématique. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'oublie les détails de mes vies passés, mais de mes récentes vies, je peux toujours savoir comment ronronner par exemple… »

Elle laissa échapper un petit ronronnement, claquant de la langue pour le narguer. Puis, à la surprise du démon, elle commença lentement à glisser son buste hors de sa chemise de nuit, ce qui ne déplut pas complétement au majordome. La raison de son geste se révéla rapidement quand elle abaissa le tissu encore un peu. Une longue cicatrice tordue était imprimé sur la peau de son buste.

« Une faux de la Mort peut découper n'importe quoi… et je suppose que ça laisse aussi des cicatrices de vies passés. Tu dois te demander pourquoi mon âme semble si délicieuse… Je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts, Mr. le Démon, mais si ma mémoire est bonne, il semble que c'est la mort et le désespoir qui rendent l'âme meilleure. Ainsi, Mr. le Démon, j'ai vu assez de tragédies dans ma vie pour satisfaire une faim comme la tienne. Bien sûr, j'ai vécu des moments heureux, mais après un moment, même les bonnes choses deviennent une malédiction lorsqu'on a dépassé l'âge de ses enfants. J'ai eu assez de ce style de vie, et je ne peux plus compter que sur de petits amusements pour garder mes journées animées. Le suicide ne résout rien, il ajoute juste des souvenirs à mon prochain corps. La mort est une chose terrifiante à expérimenter la première fois, intéressante la deuxième fois, mais je n'arrive même plus à compter combien de fois je l'ai éprouvée. Désormais, le seul divertissement que je trouve dans la mort est le visage plus que confus de Faucheurs malchanceux de tomber sur ma lanterne cinématique. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je renaisse dans une nouvelle espèce ou un nouveau corps, il devient impossible de me trouver. J'ai entendu dire que quand un démon dévore l'âme, il n'en reste plus rien. Elle finira par faire partie du démon, et cela me sonne comme un paradis. »

Elle remit sa chemise de nuit en place, tandis que Sebastian sentait l'envie de la consumer grandir en lui durant tout son récit, incitant ses prochaines actions.

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

À peine fus-je allongée sur le ventre me moquant du démon affamé, qu'il me retournait soudainement sur le dos, les mains clouées au lit.

« Est-ce que cela vous rappelle une impression de _déjà-vu _? » Je souriais gentiment à ses yeux rougeoyants et affamés. _C'est impressionnant qu'il ait réussit à se retenir aussi longtemps… une âme aussi dégradée que la mienne devrait le faire mourir de faim._

« Un peu. C'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait… » Il était toujours à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, mais ses dents s'approchaient de mon cou.

« Ah c'est vrai. Ensuite, tu manges mon âme et- oh attends. J'ai presque oublié que tu ne pouvais pas ! Quelle honte. La patience est indispensable en amour, tu te souviens, Sebassy ? » Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon cou, et je laissai échapper un gloussement, mais je me taisais rapidement en sentant une douleur aigüe à mon cou. Je sentis du sang s'écouler sur ma peau, et je toussais en m'indignant, comme si quelqu'un venait de m'embarrasser. Je commençai à me plaindre, mais je fus interrompue de nouveau par une sensation de quelque chose de chaud et mouillé. Ce n'était pas mon sang, parcourant mon cou. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû au mélange de la chaleur dans la pièce, les draps, ou une certaine personne au-dessus de moi, mais je senti ma chaleur corporelle m'embraser tout le corps, colorant mon visage d'un rouge vif.

« Mr. le Démon, vous n'avez pas peur d'être submergé par mon âme ? Comme c'est courageux, mais inutile lorsqu'on est mort. »

« Cela s'applique uniquement à l'âme, si je ne me trompe pas. Vous n'avez jamais rien précisé à propos d'une quelconque façon physique d'approcher cette compétition. Ma tactique n'inclut pas la patience, et je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter. » Comme attendu d'un démon, il mordit à un endroit précis pas très profond, ainsi je ne perdais pas beaucoup de sang. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter, le sang n'aurait aucune chance de coaguler. Comme en ce moment précis, alors que Sebastian était entrain d'abuser de mon sang.

« Oh oui, pourquoi passer son temps à flirter alors qu'on peut simplement boire le sang ! Tu salis les draps ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sang à te donner, alors il serait préférable que tu arrêtes. Sinon je risque de te détester. Veux-tu vraiment voir mon âme promise à un autre démon ? » Je le repoussai avec peine, mes longs cheveux étant coincés sous mes bras, qui eux-mêmes étaient piégés sous les siens. Je ne pouvais ainsi bouger la tête.

« Si vous le pouviez, ne l'auriez-vous pas déjà fait ? Vous m'avez amené à croire que vous m'aviez choisi pour une raison. » Il s'arrêta temporairement de parler.

« J'étais juste intéressée par le petit co- jeune maître. La misère aime la compagnie Sebassy, ne le sais-tu pas ? » Je soupirai de nouveau, complétement à la merci d'un démon affamé. _Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ce que je mérite pour l'avoir défié sans cesse._

Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit derrière ma porte, et Sebastian se retira lentement et à contrecœur pour regarder autour de lui. Un autre bruit raisonna, suivi d'un bruit de fracas. Le démon se lécha les lèvres, nettoyant l'excès de sang. Une goute s'échappa du coin de sa bouche pour venir s'écraser sur ma joue, et il se baissa de nouveau pour la recueillir avec sa langue.

« On dirait bien qu'on a de la compagnie. S'en ai presque malheureux de s'arrêter ainsi, mais j'attendrai votre riposte avec impatience. » murmura-t-il, tournant la tête au dernier moment pour m'embrasser de nouveau la peau du cou.

« Est-ce donc ce que tu vas faire à chaque fois ? C'est plutôt troublant. » Je prenais une grande inspiration alors qu'il sautait facilement du lit, frottant mon cou de ma manche puis léchant le dos de ma main pour frotter ma joue, alors que Sebastian ouvrait la porte pour partir.

« Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang. » Je reprenais le poignard au sol, le considérant un moment avant de le lancer dans sa tête. D'un mouvement fluide, sa main s'éleva pour l'arrêter avec deux doigts.

« Est-ce donc _cela _que vous allez faire à chaque fois ? C'est plutôt troublant. » Il imita mes mots, plaçant le couteau au sol.

« Eh bien, je n'y peux rien si j'ai envie d'une petite revanche après avoir donné la moitié de mon sang à un démon gourmand. »

« Reposez-vous bien, Miss. Knight. » dit-il, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Phia ! Appelles-moi Phia ! » sifflai-je vainement à travers la porte fermée, voyant presque son sourire moqueur à travers le bois.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit, surprise de constater que les draps avaient quelque peu changés. _Et bien… C'est quelque chose d'avoir un démon autour de soi. Tout est fait si rapidement._

Cette nuit, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, je dormis paisiblement, rêvant de plumes noires tombant tout autour de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**RaR**** :**

_BeN : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelques-uns suivent tout-de-même cette histoire ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, et comme j'ai pris habitude de publier tous les samedis, je pense m'en tenir à ce rythme-là ^^_

** Chapitre 4 :**

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

« Phia ! Réveilles-toi ! On part en vacances ! » Une forte voix empli ma tête, et je me relevai lentement, me sentant légèrement désorienté et vertigineuse. Finny sautait partout excité, courant partout dans la chambre.

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est amusant. » J'étais sur le point de sortir du lit, lorsque je me souvins d'une bien malheureuse plaie à mon cou.

« Finny, tu veux bien sortir un moment s'il-te-plait ? Je ne peux pas vraiment partir en vacances en chemise de nuit, non ? » Je souri, le chassant de la chambre.

« B-bien sûr que non ! Je pars immédiatement ! » Il sortit en courant, et je grimaçai au bruit d'effondrement qui suivit. J'enlevai la chemise de nuit étonnamment propre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. _Je ne pensais pas que Sebastian était quelqu'un d'aussi impatient. Mais bon, je suppose que je dois être tenue pour responsable également, je n'ai pas arrêté de le tenter._

« Foulard… foulard… » Je m'habillai rapidement, m'assurant de bien cacher les marques de morsure. _Je me vengerai._

Les deux voitures étaient préparées devant la porte principale et je saluai le reste du personnel excité. Mey-Rin sembla devenir toute rouge, et lorsque Sebastian arriva à côté de moi avec le petit comte, du sang s'écoula de son nez. _Ah… Je vois… Mey-Rin a surpris notre petit jeu… Tant mieux, autrement il ne se serait peut-être pas arrêté._

Je lançais un clin d'œil à Mey-Rin, posant un doigt contre mes lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle commença à paniquer, et je souriais diaboliquement. _Ça sera notre petit secret._

« Phia ! Il y a une place pour toi ici ! » Bard sourit exagérément, donnant un grand coup sur le siège à côté de lui. Je lui souris en retour, mais je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je vais faire de la vie de Sebastian un véritable enfer. » Je pointais du doigt le siège du conducteur de la voiture où Sebastian s'assit, le regardant rire à mes mots.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Sebassy ? Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer sur les mots non plus ? Tu devrais y être habitué… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser durant ce voyage… » M'accrochant au bord de la voiture, j'étais sur le point de me hisser sur le siège lorsqu'une main attrapa la mienne, me projetant presque contre le siège.

« Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de demander de l'aide ? »

« Peut-être qu'une certaine personne ne devrait pas affaiblir une pauvre fille en la vidant de son sang. » Je balançai ma tête d'un côté à l'autre exagérément, gloussant presque.

_**PoV – Sebastian**_

Sebastian fixait le foulard autour du cou de Miss. Knight, se léchant les lèvres au souvenir du goût de son sang. Il se souvenait difficilement de la dernière fois qu'il avait goûté quelque chose d'aussi profondément satisfaisant, excepté son jeune maître bien évidemment. Mais le goût de la jeune femme avait beaucoup de saveurs différentes, de la tristesse, du désespoir, ainsi que d'autres.

« Je n'aime pas cet air, Sebassy… a quoi penses-tu ? » Elle pencha sa tête plus près de lui, inspectant son visage comme s'il y avait quelque chose de caché. Il la regarda en retour, lâchant une main pour poser un doigt ganté à ses lèvres. Elle lâcha un miaulement, faisant la moue avant de secouer ses cheveux.

« Et maintenant ? Comment suis-je supposé ne pas craquer alors que vous avez une attitude si adorable ? »

« Si tu me mords encore une fois, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi complaisante. Je n'aurais pas peur de te mordre à mon tour. Même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que le sang démoniaque soit si agréable que ça… Qu'en dis-tu, Sebassy ? Ne crains-tu pas cette expérience ? » Elle s'accroupit un peu, comme si elle était prête à lui bondir dessus.

« Expérience ? Si on se met à parler d'expérience, le sujet peut très facilement s'élargir… » répondit-il d'un ton narquois, la regardant expirer et s'effondrer en arrière, complétement imperturbable par ses avances. _C'est vraiment quelque chose que d'essayer de séduire une vieille âme… J'en perdrais presque confiance en mes « charmes »… mais c'est ce qui rendra mon festin encore plus satisfaisant._

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

Sebastian tira sur les rennes d'une main, dégantant l'autre de ses dents.

« Oh ! Sebassy ! Je t'applaudis, on dirait bien que tu ne fais rien sans être aussi splendide ? » J'applaudissais lentement, le laissant deviner si je me moquais de lui ou le complimentais. J'observai sa main, examinant les motifs qui s'y trouvaient.

« C'est très joli… ah… maintenant je veux voir le symbole du petit comte aussi ! » dis-je doucement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention du démon. J'écoutais les trois domestiques chanter derrière, fredonnant un air également. Sebastian sembla un peu désarçonné lorsqu'il voulut remettre le gant, et je ris. L'aidant, je secouais de la tête en le regardant.

« On dirait bien que même les démons ont besoin d'aide parfois »

_**PoV – Global**_

Tout en regardant droit devant lui, Sebastian rigolait.

_« Vois Madame Sparrow,_

_Attendant son mari,_

_Tous ses enfants s'allongeant,_

_Comme elle, proche de sa fin. » _Elle commença à chanter doucement, souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

« Tu veux savoir de quoi la chanson parle ? » demanda-t-elle. Il lui sourit en retour, fallacieux.

« Non. »

« Là où j'habitais habituellement, tout le monde connaissait ce couple marié. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux, le couple parfait. Mais en réalité, ils avaient beaucoup de problèmes. Ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était enceinte, la femme faisait une fausse-couche. Rejetant la faute sur sa femme, son mari la quitta pour une autre, et elle se retrouva absolument seule. Bien sûr, on apprit cette histoire uniquement après son suicide, et comme nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque, nous en avions inventé une chanson. Nous n'étions pas autorisés à la chanter bien évidemment, mais nous le faisions quand même. Maintenant, cette chanson s'appelle 'Au Crépuscule de Madame _**Sorrow***_'. À l'origine, cette chanson s'appelait 'Au Crépuscule de Madame Sparrow ', tu sais parce que c'était son nom, mais quelqu'un a mal entendu, ou a juste pensé que cela sonnait mieux. »

« Les enfants ont l'air assez morbides là où vous habitiez… » commenta Sebastian sèchement.

« Vraiment ? Cela m'ennuie qu'ils aient modifié le nom de la chanson, maintenant la seconde strophe n'a plus aucun sens. »

_« Vois Madame Sparrow,_

_Attendant son mari,_

_Tous ses enfants s'allongeant,_

_Comme elle, proche de sa fin._

_Elle qui était si joyeuse,_

_Ne fait que pleurer désormais._

_Et tout le monde ne craint,_

_Le moment où l'oiseau l'éteint._

_Regarde la jeune femme attendre,_

_Attendre Mr. le Faucheur._

_Et même si la Lune vint à disparaître,_

_Elle comptera chacun de ses soupirs. » _finit-elle, continuant à fredonner.

« C'est l'entrée du village. » Il arrêta les chevaux après l'enseigne.

« Le symbole du 'meilleur ami de l'homme'… Comme c'est charmant ! » Elle applaudit, oubliant les cris d'incrédulité derrière eux.

_**PoV – Zylphia**_

Des crânes et de la terre sombre étaient dispersés un peu partout alors que je détaillais les alentours avec impatience.

« J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais c'est l'endroit où on passera ces vacances. » dit le petit comte nonchalamment.

« Très bien ! En avant ! » J'applaudissais des mains, pointant vers le brouillard et les arbres denses, où je vis une ombre. Cela ressemblait à une vieille femme, mais on passa trop vite pour que j'en suis sûre. J'entendis la charrette derrière nous s'arrêter, puis plusieurs cris se firent entendre. Je baillai, lançant un coup d'œil à la femme en retrait, me demandant pourquoi les autres avaient l'air si terrifiés.

« J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs personnes dans ce villages ont été tué ou sont portées disparues. La population de ce village a diminué d'un tiers en l'espace de dix ans. Enquêter et résoudre la situation est l'une des missions qui m'a été confié. » Le petit comte regarda en arrière, observant la vieille femme.

_Yay ! Mystères !_

Alors qu'on roulait dans la ville, l'aboiement des chiens et la sonnerie des cloches nous accueillit. _Chiens… Je ne les apprécie toujours pas… mais bon, je peux essayer ! Regarde, ils ont l'air mignon…_

Je regardai un petit garçon donner un ordre à un petit chien gris, qui lui obéit joyeusement. _Ils ont une forte mâchoire…_

« La méthode de la carotte ou du bâton a toujours l'air de marcher pour les rendre obéissants. Une scène magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant dans les gênes de l'animal. Tout faire pour obtenir les faveurs de l'homme, acceptant même un collier autour du cou… C'est un concept absolument insondable pour moi. » La voix du démon suintait de malice.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » l'interrompit le petit comte avec impatience.

« Eh bien, en tenant compte de vos propos, puisque je suis une personne plutôt féline, je n'aime pas les chiens. En réalité, je les déteste. » répondit le majordome avec un large sourire trompeur, et je contins difficilement un fou rire lorsque l'enfant aboya.

***oOo***

On arriva enfin au manoir lugubre, où une jolie femme de chambre nous accueillit. Son visage était encadré par de courts cheveux d'argent et sa voix s'éleva jusqu'à nous en une douce mélodie.

« Êtes-vous le groupe Phantomhive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Bienvenu au château des Barrymore. » Elle s'inclina gracieusement.

« Le maître attendait votre arrivé. » Sebastian ne sembla pas distrait le moins du monde par ses manières élégantes, il paraissait même plutôt suspicieux.

« Que-quelle jolie jeune femme ! » s'extasia Mey-Rin.

Je remarquai l'expression charmée de Finny, dont les yeux débordaient d'admiration. Elle nous conduit à l'intérieur de la maison, et j'observais avec étonnement les différentes têtes d'animaux accrochés aux murs. Un petit bruit de sifflement attira mon attention, et je tournais la tête pour voir la jolie bonne se faire fouetter par un homme costaud et bourru. _Ce genre de comportement… m'exaspère._

J'empoignai le poignard à ma manche, le faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Chihuahua ? Je t'avais dis de m'amener l'envoyé de la Reine ! Angela, tu n'es même pas capable d'une chose aussi simple que ça ? » Il continua l'affreuse torture, tandis que je le regardais méprisante. Bondissant vers eux, je glissais devant la bonne, recevant un violent coup de fouet au visage. Le visage en feu, j'attrapais tout de même le bout du fouet et tirais dessus d'un coup sec, le faisant s'envoler des mains du tortionnaire. J'empoignai l'instrument de torture à la poigné, le faisant glisser de tout son long entre mes mains.

« Cela fait très, très longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas fouetté, ça fait très mal, vous savez… » Je serrai fortement le fouet entre mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, le Labrador ? Essaies-tu de me rabaisser ? » _Ah, j'ai une race moi aussi ? Hehe, au moins on ne me traite pas de Chihuahua._

« Oui. » Je tendais mes mains, mais une gantée me retint.

« Rassurez-vous, la lettre est arrivée au bon destinataire. » Le petit comte s'assit calmement, tandis que Sebastian me forçait à lâcher le fouet, souriant méchamment alors qu'il piquait du doigt la marque sur mon visage. _Ow._

« Je suis Ciel Phantomhive. »

« Es-tu entrain de me dire que ce Caniche est l'envoyé de la Reine ? » dit l'homme, incrédule.

« Vous n'acceptez pas les petits chiens, Lord Henry ? » dit le petit comte en souriant.

***oOo***

Je sortis dehors pour aider les autres avec les bagages, rentrant presque dans un Finny pensif.

« Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je avec coquetterie, lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« N-non ! Je veux dire, si, mais, je ne pensais pas à… » Il me tourna le dos, rouge comme une tomate, tandis que je lui donnais des sacs.

« Oui, oui. Maintenant aides moi à porter ça à l'intérieur. » Je me retournais pour prendre le reste, et l'apportai dans la demeure. Nous étions enfin installés dans une petite chambre, où nous commençâmes à discuter avec Angela.

« Tu es la seule femme de chambre pour toute la maison ? » s'exclama Bard.

« C'est incroyable ! Je vous admire tellement, Miss. Angela ! » dit Mey-Rin, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu vas presque de pair avec Sebastian ! S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, je suis sûre que Sebastian s'occuperait volontiers de toutes les tâches quotidiennes lui-même ! » Je lançai un coup d'œil aux autres, qui me regardaient avec un air penaud.

« Je ne suis pas si incroyable. Je n'arrête pas de faire des erreurs. » dit Angela avec modestie.

« S'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider, fait-le nous savoir ! Puisque nous sommes tous des servants, autant s'unir. Pas vrai, Finny ? » s'exclama Bard.

« Ouais ! Bien sûr ! » dit Finny avec enthousiasme.

« Comme vous êtes adorables ! » dit-elle, nous souriant avec gratitude. Une sonnette nous interrompit soudainement.

« Excusez-moi, mais le maître m'appelle alors je vais devoir vous laisser. » Elle tournoya gracieusement, avant de s'enfuir rapidement par la porte. Alors qu'elle partait, j'appuyais la marque brulante sur mon visage contre le marbre froid de la table.

« Ah, oui ! J'ai remarqué cette marque, que-t-ai-t-il arrivé, Phia ? » Bard scrutait mon visage à l'horizontale, essayant d'apercevoir la blessure. Je m'éloignais de lui en souriant, me levant pour partir.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. J'essayais juste d'éduquer un vilain chien. »

***oOo***

J'apercevais Sebastian alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, tandis que d'une gifle soudaine, quelque chose de froid était collé à mon visage. La sensation était agréable contre la plaie, et je relâchais un soupir de satisfaction, appréciant la douleur cuisante s'évanouir. Sebastian arborait son petit air suffisant de d'habitude, ajustant le bandage sur mon visage.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela serait avantageux pour nous deux que vous preniez soin de vos blessures. »

« Arrête, ce n'était qu'une petite blessure. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir, et si tu commences à vouloir soigner la moindre de mes petites écorchures, pourrais-tu au moins faire preuve d'un peu de galanterie ? Tu m'as blessé plus que tu ne m'as soigné en m'appliquant ce bandage. » Je frottais ma joue, faisant un peu la moue. Il soupira avec exaspération, retirant le médicament de ma joue avec douceur. Changeant radicalement de comportement, il nettoya ma plaie tendrement, plus doux que d'habitude. Il me sourit narquois, et je lui souriais en retour, satisfaite.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. » Je m'étirai un peu, lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de moi concernant ses intentions, ainsi je m'éloignai rapidement, lui envoyant un baiser volant moqueur.

« Merci, Sebassy. »

Il parut surpris, avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

***oOo***

_***Sorrow : **__Peine, chagrin_

_Ah et dsl pour la traduction trop pourrie de la chanson, jsuis une quiche en rimes ^^'''_


End file.
